The present disclosures relate to light emitting devices (LEDs) and Package of the same.
Light emitting devices (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert a current into light. After red LEDs was commercialized, red LEDs and green LEDs have been used as light sources for electronic devices including information communication devices.
For example, a nitride semiconductor such as a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor has a high thermal stability and a wide band gap. The GaN semiconductor can be combined with other elements (e.g., In and Al) to fabricate a semiconductor layer emitting green, blue or white light, and its emitted wavelength is easy to control. Thus, the GaN semiconductor has attracted much attention in the technical fields of high-power electronic devices including LEDs.
Recently, a high-definition display application is being developed to replace a lamp type of a backlight unit (BLU) of a liquid crystal display (LCD) by a high-power LED array.
General requirements such as high brightness, low power consumption, and efficient heat dissipation must be satisfied in order to use such a high-power LED. Therefore, many manufacturers are accelerating prior occupation of the market by accumulating the technical foundations.
With the expansion of the high-power LED market, technologies in various stages such as chip, package and module are being developed for effective design techniques for heat dissipation.